New Girl
by Live2Learn2Love
Summary: Santana Lopez is your typical high school head cheerleader who is dating the quarterback. Her life is getting pretty predictable. But a new girl name Rachel Berry comes into town. Santana starts having this feelings for Rachel as they grow close. Rachel is a lady loving stud who develops a thing for the head cheerleader as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This my first fic on here. I love Brittana and I was cool with Finchel because they were cute. Even though I was initially all about Brittana and shipped them as endgame. Pezberry has captured my heart and can't get them out of my mind. I would love to see them together on the show romantically because they would be hot together. But that's probably not going to happen. I still have them in fan fiction so yay! So this story is pezberry endgame. It is also AU. I hope you all enjoy the story and comment because I want to know what you think whether it's good or bad. If you have any questions please ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

Chapter 1: When I First Saw You

Santana's P.O.V.

It has been a long day and I still have cheer leading practice. Not to mention we had a Christian Student Club meeting this morning. I am so glad it's Friday. I can't even focus on Mr. Hill as he talks about Shakespeare. I'm glad I decided to have English as my last period. It's my favorite subject so all of the work is easy and I barely have to pay attention. Only a few people are actually listening to Mr. Hill. The others are either sleep or zoned out like me. I turn my attention back to Mr. Hill but the door opens and she walks in grabbing my attention.

She was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a red Spiderman snapback with her long brunette hair cascading around her shoulders, black men's skinny jeans, and a blue belt with a Spiderman buckle hanging low on her waist, a sleeveless blue and red Spiderman v neck t shirt and some red converse. Even though she was a little midget ,she was still hot.

Wait I'm not suppose think girls are hot or stare at them like I'm staring at her. I have to admit I do find myself at times checking girls out but do you blame me for being a little curious. I don't know if it's her enticing chocolate brown eyes, thick eyebrows, or confident swagger but I'm captivated by this girl. I hear Mr. Hill introduce her as our new student Rachel. He asks her to sit in the empty desk to my right. On her left shoulder I see a R.I.P. tattoo with angel wings and the name Shelby. It was almost as beautiful as she is. She catches me staring at her tattoo. She smirks at me. I have never seen a smirk that sexy before while besides mine. I give her a soft smile and turn my head back towards Mr. Hill. Out of the corner of my eye I see her pull out a drawing pad and zone out like the rest of us.

Class finally ends I rush out of my seat to my locker. Puck is waiting for me with a smile on his face. Puck is my boyfriend and we've been together since sophomore year. It's junior year and were still going strong. He is the quarterback of the football team and I'm the head cheerleader. We are the typical high school couple both of us are straight A students and co-presidents of the Christian Students Club. We grew up in the same church, our families started planning our wedding when we were 10. I love Puck but I realized a long time ago that I wasn't in love with him. When I told my mami that she just told me " Mija just wait and you'll fall deep in love with him like I did with your father". I'm still waiting for cupid to shoot an arrow in my ass.

As I approach Puck he opens up his arms and pulls me into a hug. When he releases me from the hug I open my locker.

"Hey Sexy" he greets me.

"What's up babe?" I reply

"Nothing, how has your day been going so far?" he asks.

I want to say great because this beautiful girl came into my class and sat next me. But I don't think I should. "It's been long but it's getting better now that I'm with you." I like boosting up his ego. He gives me his signature smirk. I close my locker and caress his cheek. He leans down and I meet him for a small kiss. He grabs my hand resting on his cheek and intertwines our fingers. We make our way down the hallway.

" So do your parents still want me to come over for dinner?" he asks.

"Yeah, be at my house for 7: 30 tonight." I answer. "Okay," He replies. We make our way to the girls' locker room. He kisses me on the cheek and a says goodbye. I watch him walk into the boys' locker room to get ready for his own practice. I sigh and open the door to the girls' locker room and walk in.

Rachel's P.O.V.

When I walked into my last period class. I didn't expect to be left breathless. My mom must be looking out for me because the teacher asked me to sit by the hottest girl I ever seen. The cheerleading uniform she wore fit just right. She was beautiful from her full lips to her black curly hair. I couldn't helped but noticed her dark piercing brown eyes. I also noticed her checking me out. Maybe I'll get some action in this town after all.

She is still running through my mind as I am now putting away my books my locker and getting the things I need to take home. I look up from my locker and notice the same guy from earlier who tried to flirt with me. He was cute with his dopey grin and haircut. But he was so not my type and not just because he was freakishly tall. If you hadn't figured it out yet I am lady lover. He is walking right up to me.

"So I was wondering…" I cut him off right there,

"Look Finn? " I ask and he nods" Me and you play for the same team."

"You play football?" he gives me a confused look. I want to slap him for being so dumb.

"No I like girls." I say to him.

"Oh okay I guess that's cool." He give me a small smile.

" But I mean If you still wanna hang out that's cool.. I mean I have madden game if your down." I give him a smile back.

"Sure that would be cool and I bring my nee call of duty…You have a Xbox right? I nod my head yes.

We exchange numbers and make plans for later on tonight after he is done with football practice. I guess today wasn't so bad I have myself a new bro and I have my eyes on a certain cheerleader.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bros. Best Friends, and Parents

Santana's P.O.V.

Practice was hell as usual. I just want to go home and relax. Everyone else has showered and left besides me and 2 best friends Brittany and Quinn. I have been friends with them since we were in kindergarten when Brittany was eating sand and Quinn was Lucy. They call us "The Unholy Trinity". I'm the HBIC (Head Bitch in Charge), Quinn's the NBIC (Next Bitch in Charge), and Brittany is well Brittany. If you fuck with her I'll kill you. I love my blondes because they are like family to me. We rule this school. We have just finish showering and are now getting dress.

"Did you guys see the new girl?" She was so tiny but she looked hot in her Spiderman costume." Brittany removes her towel.

"B that' wasn't a costume and yeah I saw her in 7th period." I had to stop myself from looking a Brittany. She has a dancer's body and it amazing. She has these amazing blue eyes that no can resist and long blonde hair that compliments them.

"Britt put your clothes on. I didn't see her." Quinn says as she puts her top on. Q has always been the most beautiful of us all. She is the American beauty. It's her blonde hair and hazel eyes that captures you. With one look Quinn can scare the shit out of anyone. She has that I'm a bitch and I know it attitude that I love. Brittany has her own world where everything is good and there's no bullshit. I love her way of thinking. I'm the cut a bitch type of girl. I will ends you if you cross me.

"Oh, I saw her in the hallway after lunch on my way to sixth period." Brittany says as she starts to get dress. Thank God she does because I can only sneak a few glances before Q notices. I know it's wrong to perv on my friends but I can't help it.

"We'll find out about her on Monday. " I say as put on my shoes and put my hair back in a ponytail. I can't wait to see Rachel on Monday.

"Yeah well I have date with Sam tonight so I'll see you guys later." Quinn says as she grabs her stuff.

"Have fun with Trouty Mouth Q." I laugh at her.

"Whatever S," Q leaves us in the locker room.

"Come on Britt, I have to have dinner with Puck and my folks tonight." Brittany and I grab our stuff and make our way out of the locker room.

"That's for picking me up this morning and bringing me home. Lord Tubbington hid my car keys from me again because I took away his cigarettes." Brittany shoots a sad smile at me. Lord Tubbington is her fat cat.

"No problem B. I'll come over tomorrow to help you look for them." I give her a smile back.

"Thanks Sanny." She claps her hands excitedly and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I love putting a smile on Britt's face.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I moved here from New York with my daddy Leroy and dad Hiram. My daddy got a job here and wanted to move back to his hometown. So here we are in Lima, Ohio. My daddy's a doctor and my dad is a lawyer. I miss my hometown mainly because that's where my mom is buried and my best friend Chris is there. My mom died when I was 10. I was adopted by my dads when I was 11. I miss my mom but I wouldn't give my dad's up for the world. I pull up to my driveway and see that both of my dads' cars are outside.

"Yo dads I'm home." I yell as walk in to the house.

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" My dad says as he comes out of the kitchen.

"It was alright considering I didn't get to go to class until after lunch." I sit my bag by the door then hop on the living couch and turn on the TV.

"Sorry about that we had to get your school records straight. Did you make any friends? Did you find your classes alright? How were your teachers? My dad asks me after sitting next me on the couch

"Hiram she doesn't want get interviewed after just getting home." My daddy says coming down the stairs.

"It's okay daddy, since I only had 2 classes I met a few people. The 2 classes weren't that hard to find and my teachers were okay." I say turn the TV off after discovering our cable wasn't on yet.

"What people?" my daddy gives me a concern look as he sits in his recliner.

"Just this guy who asked me out but I shot him down. But I invited him to come over to play my game. Do you guys mind?" I look at my dad because he is the more likely to say yes.

"Sure honey, He can stay for dinner as well. I want to meet him." My dad smiles at me.

"Yeah I guess it's fine. "My daddy gives me a look that says I'm can't wait to interrogate him.

"Thanks, so did my bed get here yet?" I look back and forward between my dads.

"I just finish setting your bed up for you pumpkin. Now I need finish putting stuff up in the garage." my daddy smiles at me as he gets up and heads for the door.

"I need to finish the kitchen." My dad kisses on forehead and walks into the kitchen.

I make my way upstairs to my room and pull out my phone. I got a text message from Chris

_Wat up , How's that small town treatin u, Imy _–Chris

I smile at the text. Chris has been my bestie forever. We always have each other's back. Chris was there through all my dark days. I send Chris a text back and one to Finn telling him he can stay for dinner. There is still a certain Latina on my brain. I'm going to have ask Finn everything he knows about her. But until then I pop my ear buds in ear and pull out the latest Spiderman comic to read.

After reading my comics for a while. I decided to hook my Xbox up and went to straight to my Netflix. I'm watching "The Avengers" and drawing in my notebook. I guess you can say it's my thing. I love to draw all kinds of things from people to animals. I hear the doorbell ring it must be Finn. I make way down stairs and open the door for him.

"What's up dude?" I dap him down and invite him in.

"Nothing much, Thanks for inviting me over." Finn takes a look around our house. There is not a lot took look at since we're still unpacking. My dads make their way into the room.

"Finn these are dads Leroy and Hiram Berry." I hope Finn isn't freaked out by my dads. I don't want have to kick his ass.

"Nice to meet you sirs." He reaches his hand out for them to shake.

"You got last name Finn?" My daddy Leroy steps up and shake his hand.

"Hudson sir." Finn gives my daddy a smile.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" my daddy says in a stern voice as he shakes and lets Finn's hand go.

"Daddy, he isn't my date for crying out loud." I roll my eyes at daddy.

"I thought we were going to just play video games and have dinner." Finn says to me.

"Finn, ignore my husband. I'm Hiram it's nice to meet you. "My dad finally decides to speak up.

"It's nice to me both of you." Finn says sincerely.

"Come on Finn let's go to my room. Call us down when dinner is done." I grab Finn's arm and pull him up quickly to my room before this conversation can continue. We make into my room and I tell Finn he can sit on my bed after he looks around for minute. I turn the movie off and turn on the game. We start playing and I have to admit Finn's pretty good but he can't beat me.

"You are the coolest chick ever, most girls hate video games." Finn grins.

"Thanks but as you can see I'm not like most girls." I say to him without taking my eyes away from the game.

"Where are you from?" He asks. I've been waiting for that question.

"New York, born and raise." I say proudly.

"Why did you move here?" He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"My daddy Leroy got a job here." I answer him.

"Cool, where's your mom?" That question catches me off guard a little.

"She died when I was 10 and I got adopted by my dads." I get back into the game.

"Sorry for your lost, my dad died when I was a baby so it's just me and my mom. Your dads seem cool though." He says sincerely.

"Sorry about yours too." I give him a sad smile. Finn and I might be bros for a while.

"So how do you like Lima so far?" Finn asks

"It's cool I guess. What do you guys do for fun around here?" I ask him.

"Normally one of us Jocks or the Cheerios throws a party. Then there's the mall and the movies. Most of us eat a BreadStix." He says to me.

"Not bad for a small town. Why do you call your cheerleaders Cheerios? I say as I kill him in the game.

"I don't know that's just the way it is I guess." He says.

"Okay, so I saw one in class. I heard the teacher call her Santana." I start the game over.

"Oh yeah she's the head cheerleader. She dates my bro Puck he's the quarterback. Santana's hot she has a reputation for getting around." He says to me. Damn why do they always have boyfriends. But I guess I can still get to know her. I just hope this doesn't turn out like the last time.

Santana's P.O.V.

After we finished dinner, my parents, Puck and I settled into the living room to talk and watch T.V. My parents are Dr. Santos and Maribel Lopez. My father is a well-known doctor here and my mami is a nurse. My papi is rarely at home. I'm their perfect little girl who makes her parents proud. It's mostly mami who worries about what everyone else thinks and my papi just goes along with her. We were currently listening to my mami tell us the latest gossip while Family Feud was playing in the background.

"A new family just moved into the house over on Peach St." my mami says.

"I heard about that dear." My papi says.

"Mrs. Davis down street says that there were 2 men and girl around our Santi's age. She thinks there gays." My mami says shaking her head.

"Well there goes the neighborhood." My papi chuckles to himself. I can't help but roll my eyes at them both.

"I think I saw her at school today and she was dress like a guy but she was still hot" Puck tells my parents. I smack him upside the head. "Ow that hurt babe."

"You deserve it." I scowl Puck. Normally I don't pay him any mind but we are with my parents. "She was in my English class." I say to my parents.

"They needs to run to the church house and beg for God's forgiveness." My mami says sternly. I feel a sermon coming on.

"I'm so glad my little girl has you Puck." My mami smiles at Puck and pats him on his shoulder.

Puck grabs my hand and lace our fingers "I 'm lucky to have her Mrs. Lopez. I give Puck a soft smile and play with our joined hands.

"You sure are and you better take care of her." My papi says to Puck in a serious tone. His tone softens as he looks between to me and my mother" I have to get back to work so I'll see you guys later." He kisses me and Mami on the cheek and leaves.

After my papi left my mami went to her room. Puck and I went to watch a movie in my room. We are currently making out on my bed. Things are getting a little heated. We are both out of our shirts and hands are roaming everywhere. Puck is always so rough with his touches and kisses when we things get heated. He reaches for my pants zipper.

"Puck," I gasped. He still tries to pull my zipper down.

"Puck! No." I yell at him. He pulls away from me.

"Come on babe." He starts to pepper kisses on my neck. "I know you want it just as bad as I do."

"No I don't so stop," I say pushing him away from me.

"You act so uptight, every girl in school is willing to put out for me." He spats hopping off my bed.

"Well go fuck one of them," I snap at him.

"I will," he snaps back and storms out of my room.

Puck can be sweet and the perfect boyfriend at times but he can also be a jerk. Puck has been trying to get me to have sex with for the longest. Honestly I'm scared to do anything with him so I usually make up excuses to leave mostly telling him I have plans. The farthest we have ever gotten is Puck touching my boobs. I never felt I like I wanted to go any further with Puck or anybody else for that matter. Despite my reputation at school I've only made out with guys before. One guy spread a rumor that we went all the way and I never denied it. So when I dated other guys they spread their own and I just let them. I don't give a shit what people think about me at school as long as it doesn't get back to my parents. Puck tells people that we sleep together for his rep. But I know he sleeps with other girls behind my back. But none of those bitches have the balls to try to throw in my face. But I don't care as long as he doesn't give me mono again. Besides everyone in the Christian Students club pledged their celibacy a month ago. Puck runs the club with me because he mom made him. My mami made me run it as well. Maybe one day I will be ready to take that step with him but not tonight.

Rachel's P.O.V.

Finn is actually kind of cool. After dinner we played on my Xbox all night until my dad said it was getting late and he had to go home.

"Rachel, sweetie come down stairs." I hear my dad calling me.

"Coming." I hurry down the stairs. "What's up?" I sit in between my dads on the couch.

"So we see you have already made a friend in that Finn boy." My dad smiles at me.

"Yeah, I guess you can say we are starting our own bromance." I smile back at him.

"Bromance huh? My daddy snorts.

"Leroy leave her alone. " My dad rolls his eyes at my daddy.

"I just don't want her to get hurt again." My daddy says in a serious tone.

"Look daddy don't worry I'll be fine. Besides Finn's a nice guy." I sit my small hand on top his large one in his lap.

"I know I just can't help but worry." He intertwines our fingers.

"Well sweetie we're going to bed. We'll see you in the morning." My dad says.

"Good night dad and daddy." I kiss them both on their cheeks and head upstairs for bed. I have a feeling a certain Latina by the name of Santana will be in my dreams tonight.

A/N : The next chapter will have some Pezberry interaction


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blame It On The Alcohol

Santana P.O.V.

For some odd reason ever since I got to school this morning I've waited to spot Rachel. She's been on my mind all weekend. I walk into my 1st period and of course Mr. Shue isn't here. He is barely a Spanish teacher so he could at least be on time. Don't judge me for taking Spanish. I needed an easy A. I take my usual sit next to Britt. She starts telling me about Lord Tubbington's diet. I was so busy trying to pay attention to Britt that I didn't notice Rachel sit next to me. She's wearing the same thing from Friday accept this time it's Batman. I have to admit even though is dressed like a dork she makes it look hot. Especially since her snap back is turned to the side.

"Look Sanny today she's Batman. " Brittany says after she notices Rachel sitting next to us.

"Yeah B I see her." I don't even bother correcting her this time.

"Isn't Batman your favorite? You always watch his movies all the time." Brittany smiles at me.

"It's cool I guess." I don't want to have this conversation right now even though I totally have all the Dark Knight movies at home.

"Cool? Batman's totally bad ass." Rachel jumps in to our conversation.

"Who said you could speak to us hobbit?" I snap her. I have a reputation to protect.

"So you like that movie too. I prefer the Lord of the Rings." I look at her like she is crazy.

"I just insulted you." I say in a matter of fact tone.

"Sticks and stones babe." This chick is insane but I like it. Usually when I snap at someone they run and hide. The only person who ever stood up to me before was Quinn. I like this chick she has balls to still be in my face.

"Whatever Batman." Luckily Mr. Shue decides to walk in and start class thus ending that conversation.

Rachel's P.O.V.

I can't even concentrate on what my 4th period teacher is saying. I keep repeating me and Santana's conversation over and over in my head from 1st period. She's a feisty one but I like it. I look to right and see Finn looking at the board with this lost expression on his face. I guess Algebra isn't one of his strengths. I offered to help him with his homework. Math has always been easy for me since I was a kid. The bell rings so Finn and I make our way to the hallway. We dap each other down and go our separate ways to our lockers. On my way to my locker I see this 2 big jocks sneaking up on this kid with a cup in their hands. It was the guy I met I in 2nd period. His name was Kurt I believe. Before I could warn him. Red liquid starts pouring down his face I run towards them.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I push the big black one. He stumbles back at bit.

"Azimio, are you gonna let this dyke talk to you like that?" The white one says.

"Hell no Karofsky, she must not know who she is talking to." He starts to get in my face. A black girl has already come and took Kurt in the girl's bathroom to clean up.

" You don't know who you're dealing with." A crowd starts from in the hallway but I'm not backing down.

"This midget thinks she so hot maybe I should cool her down." The one name Karofsky starts to lift his cup he had in his hand over my head but I grab his wrist and with all of my strength I turn it on him. I push him into the Azimio kid and them both down. The next thing I do is run to the girl's bathroom to check on Kurt. When I walk in Kurt and the black girl from earlier are finishing cleaning him up.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask sincerely

"I've never been better." He says sarcastically

"Kurt, calm down she did try to defend you." I'm starting to like this black girl.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just I'm tired of this." Kurt gives me a sad smile.

"It's cool I get it. Besides us gays have to look out for each other." I laugh.

"I knew we had something in common. "He laughs back.

"We should all go to lunch." The black girl speaks up.

On our way to the cafeteria I found out the black girl's name was Mercedes. The red stuff that Kurt was hit with was a slushy. Apparently that's how the popular kids put the loser in their place. I hope they got the message that this chick does not do slushy facials. When we walked in I saw Finn at the jock table we acknowledged each other with a nod. Before I turned away I caught Santana's gaze. I smiled at her and surprisingly she smiled back. After we get our food they introduce me to a wheelchair kid name Artie and a goth girl name Tina at the table we're sitting at.

"Where are you from?" Artie.

"New York". They all give me the same look Finn gave me the other night.

"Oh hell to the nah, why would leave there to come here? Mercedes asks me with sass.

"My dad got a job here." I answer back like it's so simply but the truth is it's not.

"You have to tell us what it's like there." Kurt gushes at me. I have to admit I love a fan base. But I know exactly who I want to be my # 1 fan.

Santana P.O.V.

I look up from my lunch and see Rachel walk in with the loser crowd. Just when I thought she could be one of us. She catches my gaze and smiles at me. The bitch in me naturally wants to glare but I smile back. I don't know what happens to me when this girl comes around.

"So is that the new girl or should I say bat girl you guys were talking about?" Quinn interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah that's her Q." I sigh.

"I saw her beat up Azimio and Karofsky in the hallway earlier after they slushied that Kurt kid." She says to me. It looks like Rachel might have the balls to be one of us after all. I wonder how the hobbit took down those big idiots. I have to get know this girl better.

"If she can handle those 2 idiots then maybe she can hang with us." I hear Quinn speak up.

"Yeah maybe but she's a hobbit who dresses like a dork. I play with salad.

"I know but it works for her a guess." Quinn says.

"Are you checking her out Fabgay?" I smirk.

"No as much you were when she first walked in Lezpez." I fork a tomato at her.

"Ah come on I don't want your food on me. " Quinn shakes the tomato off her top.

"It slipped." I laugh.

"Whatever." Quinn turns her attention back to Sam. I turn my attention back to a certain Brunette across the room.

Rachel has flirted with me all week and sometimes I play along. Brittany even likes her. She can be really sweet and funny. She doesn't always bring up sex like Puck. The only flirting he usually does involves sexting. Puck finally apologized and I forgave him. I don't know why I keep going back and forward with Puck. I should break up with him but he's one of the top guys at school. Being with him is easy because everyone expected us to get together. I stop at my locker to get my notebook for English. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see a guy in front of me. I don't know who he is but he must be some dumb freshman. He starts to flirt with but I have no time for this. I try to walk away but he grabs my arm. I try to pull away but he is too strong. Rachel walks up to us and tells him to "fuck off" before I can but he doesn't let go. He just calls her a dyke and turns back to me. Rachel taps his shoulder and before he could fully turn around she knocks him out. She grabs my hand and pulls me away before a crowd that starts to form. I can't help but feel a tingle when our hands touch.

"What just happen?" I ask her. She is still holding my hand in hers. She must have caught me looking at our hands because she lets my hand go.

"He was being a dick, so I knocked him out. "She replies.

"Thanks, you must really think you're a superhero huh." I smile at her.

"No problem, I would love to be your superhero besides I like protecting beautiful girls like you. She smirks at me and I try to hide the blush creeping on my cheeks. As corny as that was I can't help the butterflies forming in my stomach.

"But you didn't have to Rachel I could have handled him." We continue to walk to class.

"I wanted to Santana" She says sincerely.

"So have you heard about Mike's party this weekend?" I ask her.

"The Asian guy? " I nod. "Parties are probably lame in this town." She laughs.

"Where are you from?" I ask her.

"New York." I look at her shocked. Why would she leave a place like that to live in our small town?

"Cool, but why did you move here?" I ask her.

"My dad got a job here. " It sounded like a mantra she had been saying all week.

"That job gots to be the shit." we both laugh.

She pulls her phone out and plays with it for a second. "Something is wrong with my phone." She says

"What?" I ask her.

"It doesn't have your number in it." She smirks.

I laugh at her antics even though it was a little cheesy. I grab her phone and lock my number in. I call my number from her phone. I save her number in my phone as well. Rachel seems cool so I guess giving her my number won't hurt. We make it to the door of our class. I decide to play her flirting game.

"If you come to the party I'll save you a dance." I wink at her and make way into class.

The party was at full swing. Puck was in the basement playing beer pong with the rest of the jocks. Good music was blasting throughout the house and people where cutting up on the dance floor. Brittany was on the dance floor trying to teach Finnessa some rhythm. May God, Allah, Buddha and Jesus Christ be with her. Quinn is hugged up with Sam in the corner of the living. I was standing in the kitchen nursing my second drink when I felt someone's hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who" a voice says. How could I not recognize her voice? A huge grin appears on my face. I move her hands from in front of my eyes and turn around to face her. I"m met by her mesmerizing brown eyes. She turned her swag up tonight. She rocking some black skinny jeans, a white v neck, black and white converse, a black vest and a black Fedora. ¡Dios mío I felt myself getting hot all over.

"I thought you weren't coming to this lame ass party." I say to her trying to stay cool even though I was being turned on.

She smiles at me "A pretty girl promised me a dance if I came." I thought my grin couldn't get any wider. She looks me over and I know I'm killing her with my scrap less red dress that makes my ass look great with my hair hanging down my shoulders.

"Who is this pretty girl I might have seen her?" I asked playing along with her. She gives me that sexy smirk of hers.

"Well she's a hot Latina with long pretty black hair. She has this sexy dark browns eyes and a cute little nose." She taps my nose with her finger. "Her body is banging and she got a nice ass too." She playfully slaps me on my butt and I let out a small giggle. What the fuck, I don't giggle. I don't know what this girl is doing to me. I playfully swat her arm and make her laugh. "Do you want to dance?" she asks me.

I just grab her hand and lead her unto the dance floor. Everybody's drunk and won't remember anything in the morning. Besides if anyone ask I'll just blame it on the alcohol. I'm nervous I never really danced with girl like Rachel before. I've danced with Q and Britt but they are my besties. As soon as we reach the dance floor The Only Exception by Paramore starts playing.

Before I could walk away she wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me closer to her. I slowly wrap my arms around her neck. "Is this okay?" she whispers into my ear. All I could do was nod my head against her shoulder. I breathed in her vanilla scent as our bodies begin to sway against the music.

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mama swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I never felt safer then I feel right now in her arms. She takes my arms from around her neck. Her gentle touch sends chills down my spine. I look into her eyes and see so much desire. She spins me around and wrap her arms around me again. I rest my hands against hers. Our bodies start to sway against to music again. I'm in a trance. She rest her chin on my shoulder. She starts to grind her front into my back. It's like our bodies were speaking for us. As I grind back into her front we begin to move to our own rhythm.

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Maybe I should feel guilty because honestly I never want this to end. I could care less about Puck at this moment. He has probably made his way upstairs with some drunk slut. It feels like I'm dreaming and soon I'll have to go back to reality. I don't get how this girl I just met could make feel better than I've felt in a long time.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

The music is ending so I turn around in her arms and look into eyes. It feels like we're the only ones in the room. Her eyes trail from my eyes to my lips. I watch her bite her bottom lip. It's like she's looking for an answer. I catch her gaze and lick my lips. We both start to lean in and I fell her soft lips touch mine. We both feel the spark between us as our lips gaze each other. I'm on way to believing that this feels so right that it can't be wrong. She deepens the kiss and I can't help but moan into her mouth. I start to think about my parents and school. I pull away from her.

"I can't." I whisper

"Let's go outside and talk" she says. I nod my head and she grabs my hand and pulls outside on the front porch. She pulls a joint out of her back pocket with a lighter. "Do you mind?" she asks. I just nod my head again too afraid to speak. This girl is full of surprises tonight. She lights it up and takes a hit. She offers it to me and take a hit as well. I only smoked once before and it wasn't too bad. I figured what the hell I already kissed a girl and cheated on my boyfriend.

"It was nice." I say as I pass her the joint back.

"The weed or the kiss?" she laughs. I can't help but laugh a little.

"The kiss." I smile at her. She takes another hit and smile back at me.

"Just nice, I thought it was amazing." She smirks. We continue pass the joint back and forward.

"I have a boyfriend." I blurt out.

"I know." She says

"I don't think anything can happen between us but we can be friends." I say. I see sadness cross her face for just a second. She gives me a sad smile.

"That's cool I guess we can just blame it on the alcohol." She says and with that she leaves me on the porch. I watch her walk off into the darkness.

A/N: Let me know if you like where the story is going so far. Share any suggestions you have or things you want to see. I have a plan for this story but change is constant and can be good. Thanks for the favs , follows, and comments.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a quick update. My laptop has been acting weird but it's fine now. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4: After The Party

Rachel P.O.V.

After driving home from the party. I took a quick shower and put on my Spiderman boy shorts with a wife beater. I can't stop thinking about Santana and those soft but juicy lips. I know she had felt what I did when our lips met. I don't know what to do. So I picked up my phone and dialed the one person who always keeps it real with me. I miss Chris' Brooklyn accent.

"_Who dis?"_ The sound of Chris's voice puts a smile on my face.

"What's up Chris Cross?" Chris and I always like to make fun of each other.

"What's_ up Sugar Rae?" _

"I should come to New York and knock yo ass out."

"_Let me see you try. What yo ass doing calling me this late? _

"I just wanted to see how you was doin.

"_How you think I'm doin at midnight?"_ Always so sarcastic I think to myself as I remain silent until Chris speaks up. _What's really on your mind baby girl?_

" I made some new friends here."

" _What kinds of friends? You didn't replace me did you?"_ I laugh at this because no one can replace Chris.

" No , you know you my bestie for life, But I met this dude name Finn and he's cool."

" _I know you aint call me talk about some dude name Finn." _There's a pause. _"What's her name?"_

"Santana." My bestie knows me too well.

"_Oh shit you got you Latina this time." _I can see Chris smirking through the phone.

"I should come wipe that smirk off your face."

"_I should come erase that smile off yours."_

"Whatever dude, I just know she's beautiful and she has these enticing dark brown eyes. She has this cute laugh and bro her body is banging. She's smart too." Don't judge me and can't help but gush over Santana like a giddy school girl.

"_Dude, calm down you must really like this girl."_

" I really do but…."

" _She has a boyfriend. "_ I'm not even shock that Chris figured it out.

" I know and I know its only been a week but there's something about her." I let out a loud sigh.

"_Look Rachel"_ Chris only calls me by my name when things are serious. _"You've been through this before and we both know how much hell Al …" _I cut Chris off.

"Don't say her name…please just don't" I say sadly. I know I should be over her but it still hurts.

"_Baby girl, I just don't want you to get hurt again."_ I hear a sigh and then there's a pause. _"I hated seeing you in that hospital and I hated seeing you with a broken a heart at the worst."_ Not as much as I hated being in that hospital or how much I could feel my heart breaking after everything went down.

" I know Chris but it's not like that even after I kissed her she politely reminded me that she had a boyfriend." I try to hide the bitterness in voice when I say boyfriend.

" _Wait you kissed her?"_ I don't hear in sign of being shock in Chris's voice.

" Yeah, actually it happened earlier when I went to this party she invited me to."

" _Uh details bro."_

" We were dancing close and slow. The song ended and I'm telling you her eyes told me she wanted me do it."

" _Damn I wish I got some action tonight."_

" I thought you would be enjoying my leftovers." A huge smirk appears on my face.

" _You aint funny , anyway back to your mamacita. Maybe she isn't the same but you need to be careful with that big heart of yours._ I know Chris's right I don't think I can handle being hurt like that again.

"There's no harm into being her friend and getting to know her."

" _You just focus on being her friend. You got the digits?"_

" Of course. " I laugh out loud.

" _Call her tomorrow and make sure y'all cool and ask her to hang out with you or something."_ I smile at thought of hearing Santana's voice and seeing her again.

" Imma definitely do that. But real talk thanks for listening bro."

" _You know I got you baby girl. You just promise me you gon come visit me soon."_

" Fasho , you know I gotta visit the fam. "

" _I need to get my beauty sleep so peace out shorty by nature."_

" I'll have you know I'm average height and you need all the beauty sleep you can get."

" _Whatever you keep telling yourself that. Don't forget to keep me updated on what's going on between you and Santana."_

" Alright I got you B. Later."

" _Bye."_

The phone clicks off. I knew I could depend on Chris for some good advice. I can't wait to call Santana tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana's P.O.V.

After Rachel left I didn't feel like partying anymore. I figured Puck was probably hooking up with some slut. After I made Q ditch Trouty Mouth and Britt get rid of Finnessa. Me and the blondes decided to sleep over at Britt's since her parents are cool and shit. We took turns showering and changed into our night clothes. Now Quinn is drilling me about Rachel.

" Come on S I totally saw you and her bumping and grinding on the dance floor." I throw a pillow at her head to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Shut it Fabray." I yell at her. She tries to throw the pillow back and misses.

"I thought you and Rachie looked hot." Brittany speaks up. Damn I wonder how many people were paying attention to us.

"We were just dancing and I was drunk." I keep my eye on Brittany's unicorn poster on her wall.

"Drunk my ass." I hear Quinn mumble under her breathe.

"Anyway what were you doing with Finnocence?" I look at Britt.

" After you said that he didn't have any rhythm , we started looking for some for him around Mike's house." She says this with a straight face.

" Did you find him some?" Quinn asks. Me and Q have grown to understand and articulate the language and world of Brittany. So she's not mocking her.

" No and we looked everywhere." Britt has this disappointed look on her face.

" Hey it's okay Britt , Im sure will Finn some." I get up and wrap my arm around her on her bed.

"When hell freezes over." Quinn fake sneezes. I try to glare at her but I can't help the small smile creeping on my face.

"So Q when are you going to let trouty mouth tap that." Quinn rolls her eyes at me and then a smile creeps on her face.

" When you let Rachel tap that." Shit I can't help the blush creeping on my face. Quinn's laughing brings me out of my shocked state.

"Shut up Q before I be goin all Lima Heights are your ass." She really needs to shut the fuck up and I need to get the thought of seeing Rachel naked out of my mind.

"You and Rachie should totally have sexy times." Brittany starts bouncing excitedly on her bed and clapping her hands.

This is going to be a long night. I just hope Rachel still wants to be friends after what happen tonight.

A/N: I'm going to update soon. Let me know if you like Chris so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting To Know Each Better

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait but I started a summer job and school. But I'm not giving up on this story. I'm bringing my laptop to work with me for now on. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

After waking up to Brittany's mom famous Mickey Mouse pancakes. Santana and the blondes decided to hangout today since they don't have a Saturday practice. So now they are walking around the mall hanging out and shopping. Quinn bought some new dresses. Brittany spent most of her money on clothes for Lord Tubbington. While Santana almost got into cat fight with lady over a $100 pair of shoes. They decided to go to the food court and get something eat. They all got their food and found a table to eat at.

"S, I can't believe you almost fought that old lady for some shoes." Quinn tries to scowl Santana even though she thought the whole thing was hilarious.

"Hey, Grandma started it she knew I was going for this shoes." Santana half glared at Quinn then gestured to the bag that contained her new shoes. She focuses back on her food and takes a bite out of her burger.

"But she was like 5 times our age." Quinn exclaims while taking her sip of drink.

"Exactly she didn't need those fuck me heels but she did put up a good fight." Santana smirks while putting her fist up in the air making boxing gestures. Quinn just rolls her eyes and concentrates on her food.

"Britt, why aren't you eating?" Santana turns her attention to Brittany who has been staring at her food for the last few minutes.

"I just wondering how big the chicken was that these chicken fingers came from was because there really big." Brittany says which such a childlike innocence.

"Don't worry about B, just eat your food." Santana responds not wanting to have give an explanation. Brittany just nods her head and starts eating her food. They eat in a comfortable silence except for the occasional moan from Quinn when she takes a bite from her bacon cheeseburger. They decided to ditch their diet for the day since they didn't have practice today as well. After they finish eating, Santana throws their food away while Quinn takes Brittany to get ice cream. She makes it back to the table before them.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_

_And in my head I paint a picture_

_Since I've come on home,_

_Well my body's been a mess_

Santana hears Amy Winehouse start to blast from her phone and pulls it out but almost drops it when she sees Rachel's name on the screen. _Why does this girl make me so nervous?_ She thinks to herself.

"Hi." Santana answers her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel was sitting on her bed staring at her phone with Thor playing in the background on her TV. Rachel has been up all morning trying to grow some balls and just call Santana. She thought about texting her but she wanted to hear her voice. She's staring at the Latina's name on her phone when someone knocks on her door.

"Come in." She looks up at the door expecting one of her dads.

"Hey Rach." Finn walks in giving her a goofy smile.

"What's up dude…what are you doing here?" She asks him while gesturing for him to sit next to her on the bed.

"I was passing by and decided to check on you, we barely spoke at the party and then you left early." He says as sits down.

"Yeah, I was a little occupied when got to the party." Rachel smirks thinking about how hot Santana looked at the party.

"Oh I saw you all up Santana that was hot." The horny teenage boy was starting to show in Finn.

"Can you blame me?" Rachel gives him a mischievous smile.

"Not at all except she looked happy with you unlike with Puck she usually looks bored for the most part." Finn says genuinely.

"That's good to know." Rachel can help the grin that spreads across her face at thought making Santana happy.

"Do you like her?" Finn looked away from the TV. at her.

"Yeah." Rachel was not going to lie to Finn even though she knew he was friends with Puck. She figured she would use this to test where his loyalty lies. She would never make him choose between them but she wanted him to understand that what is spoken between them stays between them. "But she politely pointed out that she has a boyfriend." Rachel says plainly.

"I guess Santana's cool when she's not snapping at everybody." Finn puts his hand on her shoulder. "Puck's my bro and all but he's not the best boyfriend to have so if you like her then go for it." Finn says sincerely with a small smile on his face. Everybody knows that Puck's sleeps around on Santana.

"Thanks for saying that Finn." She smiles back at him and then they turn their attention back to the T.V.

"So …What's up with you and Brittany?" Rachel asks him. Last night she noticed that Finn was with Brittany the whole time she was with Santana.

Finn starts smiling goofily at the T.V. Rachel thought she had it bad for Santana but from the looks of things Finn wants Brittany just as bad.

"She's pretty awesome and really nice." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at how Finn was gushing over Brittany.

"I bet she is." Both of their eyes were still focus on the T.V.

"She's beautiful and is the best dancer at McKinley or probably the world." Finn smile disappears a little at the last part and Rachel notices it.

"Okay, what's the problem?" Finn shakes his head

"I can't dance for squat." Rachel has to hold back a laugh at the image of Finn trying to dance last night at the party.

"Maybe you should get Brittany to give some pointers, I mean it'll get you closer to her and maybe get to know her better. " Finn looks at her with hope in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Brittany will like you whether you know how to dance or not.

"That's not a bad idea." Finn starting thinking about the blonde dancer.

"Dude I was thinking about calling Santana and seeing if she wanted to hang out today. I have a feeling that she's probably with Brittany so how about ask her if they wanna chill with us somewhere. "Rachel brought Finn out of his thoughts.

Finn looks at Rachel with his finger pointed up like a light bulb just went off in his head. "We should ask them to go to the park so I take Brittany to feed the ducks. Brittany say ducks are her favorite animals."

"That's a perfect idea." Rachel reaches for her phone. She really wants to see Santana today. So after taking a deep breathe she taps Santana's name on her phone. After it rings for a few seconds she hears that angelic voice on the other line. "Hi."

Hi, how's it goin pretty girl?" Rachel tries to sound cool over the phone as she gets up off of the bed and starts to walk around her room.

_I'm good…you?"_ Santana relaxes at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"I'm doing pretty good too." Rachel looks over at Finn who is watching her every move.

"_That's cool ….So what made you call me?"_ Santana says trying not to sound rude as she looks to see if Quinn and Brittany are on their way back. Honestly she's happy Rachel called because she didn't know if the girl wanted to talk to her after last night.

"I was wondering if you were busy today." Rachel asks hoping the answer is no.

"_Well Brit, Q and I just finish shopping and having lunch but we don't have any more plans for today." _ Santana can't help but smile at the thought of seeing Rachel today.

"Well I was kind of hoping that maybe we could all hang and get to know each other better. Finn's here too and he thought maybe we could go to the park and feed the ducks. "Finn sends her a thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"_Sure that sounds like a plan. How about we meet at the park in an hour."_ Santana is actually looking forward to seeing Rachel and since Brittany seems to like Finn she doesn't mind that much that he'll be there.

"Alright well we'll see you guys in an hour pretty girl and we'll bring the bread." Rachel says with a smirk on her face even though Santana can't see it.

"_Okay shortie see ya later …bye."_ Santana laughs softly into the phone.

"Bye."

They both hang up at the same time. Rachel goes to get ready. Her and Finn decide to take her car and go get the bread before they meet the girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana sits at the table waiting for Quinn and Brittany to get back while replaying the phone call over and over again in her head. Finally the girls make their way back and sit down at the table with their ice cream.

"What took you guys so long?" Santana says annoyed.

"B was deciding what flavor she wanted." Quinn says equally annoyed.

"Whatever, What do you guys think about going to park in an hour?" She asks the blondes.

"I want to go Sanny." The taller blond says while eating her ice cream.

"Count me out I'm meeting Sam after this to hang out. Quinn says checking her phone.

"Okay well looks like it's you and me Britt. The Latina says looking a t Brittany.

"What's at the park?" Quinn asks finishing up her ice cream.

"Rachel ask to hang out with us and Finn wants to feed the ducks." Santana says to Quinn.

"I love feeding the ducks." Brittany starts bouncing in her sit with excitement.

"I know B calm down." Santana can't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Well you two have fun on your double date." The shorter blond smirks at Santana

"It's not a date." Santana rolls eyes at Quinn who just keeps smirking at her.

After they finish went the ice cream. They look in one last store on their way out. Santana drops Quinn off at Sam's since they rode in her car and then her Brittany make their way to the park for their not a double date.

A/N: So.. how was it? Next chapter coming soon with the not a double date date. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and comments.


End file.
